


Lavendar Roses

by alisayamin (sh_04e)



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bickering, Broken Promises, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Crush at First Sight, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curse Breaking, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Enemies, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Kunigami Taking Care of Chigiri's Knee, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Physical Therapy, Reunions, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sunsets, Teasing, for the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/alisayamin
Summary: A ficlet collection of various bllk pairings, as requested on Twitter and Tumblr:1. ReoNagi or NagiReo - Domestic / Married Life2. KuniGiri - Beach / Sunset3. IsaNagi or Nagisagi - Childhood Friends / Broken Promises4. IsaGiri or Chigisagi - Physical Therapy / Love at First Sight5. IsaNagi or Nagisagi - Making Up After A Fight6. Ryuusagi - Enemies But Not Really / Fantasy AU7. ReoNagi or NagiReo - Soulmates AU / Character Death8. RinBachi or BachiRin - College AU / Mutual Pining9. IsaNagi or Nagisagi - Modern AU / Fever10. KuniGiri - Kunigami treating Chigiri's knee + pampering him
Relationships: Bachira Meguru/Itoshi Rin, Chigiri Hyouma/Isagi Yoichi, Chigiri Hyouma/Kunigami Rensuke, Isagi Yoichi/Seishirou Nagi, Isagi Yoichi/Shidou Ryuusei, Mikage Reo/Seishirou Nagi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	1. ReoNagi - Domestic / Married Life

Reo groaned as he woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm clock. He blearily opened his eyes and sighed internally when he saw the time. It was 6:40am. He had forgotten to set it off the night before. It was his first day off in a month, he shouldn’t have to wake up so damn early. Reo untangled his arm from the blanket and reached out to turn off the alarm on the side table.

The room was then blanketed in silence once more. Reo began to stretch his body but found that he couldn’t move much. The arm around his waist and the pair of legs entwined with his didn’t give him much room to wiggle about.

Reo smiled fondly at the feel of Nagi’s soft hair against his neck and the warmness of their shared body heat in the air-conditioned room.

“Nagi,” Reo called out softly, “It’s morning.”

Nagi’s response was to tighten his hold around Reo’s waist.

“I know you’re up,” Reo chuckled. Nagi was a light sleeper after all. There was no way he slept through their blaring alarm clock.

Nagi made a soft protesting noise and snuggled Reo closer. Reo could feel Nagi’s forehead fondly rubbing the spot between his shoulder blades and Nagi’s legs pulling against Reo’s. Honestly, Reo married a damn octopus.

Reo sighed. He couldn’t go back to sleep once he woke up so he simply bargained, “Just for another half an hour.”

Reo physically felt the tension leave Nagi’s body. Reo smiled and entwined his fingers with the fingers against his torso. Nagi’s response was to gently massage Reo’s fingers and to place a warm chaste kiss to Reo’s nape.

Just for another half an hour.


	2. KuniGiri - Beach / Sunset

Kunigami had just finished setting up the beach tent he brought along for the impromptu beach trip. It wasn't sunny but it gave them a little privacy. Meanwhile, Chigiri had just laid out the beach mat and Bachira had just set down their bags. Out at the shore line, Isagi was walking leisurely, his eyes focused on the ground as he searched for the prefect seashells. 

Bachira stared at Isagi’s back and then he suddenly had a bright idea.

“I know that look,” Chigiri side-eyed his friend.

Bachira grinned mischievously at Chigiri before he took off his shirt, set aside his flip flops and got up from the mat. Bachira ran straight towards Isagi.

“ISAGIIII!!!”

Isagi turned with an alarmed look at Bachira. He held his hands up and tried to back away while shouting, “NO BACHIRA, I HAVEN’T TAKEN OFF MY SHIR-“

Kunigami and Chigiri laughed as Bachira successfully tackled Isagi into the water. The two of them resurfaced with Bachira giggling and Isagi sputtering in disbelief.

Chigiri sat back and stared at the setting Sun with Kunigami beside him. They watched as Isagi finally gave in to Bachira’s goading of playing in the water.

The repetitive sound of the waves washing against the white sand and their friends’ laughter calmed the two who were comfortably sitting on the beach mat.

“Not catching any waves today?” Chigiri asked.

“And miss out on the sunset? No thanks,” Kunigami chuckled.

Chigiri smirked and lifted an eyebrow at Kunigami, “Am I hearing that right? You prefer the sunset over surfing? Pretty sure you said you preferred watching the sunset through the tube last year.”

Kunigami sighed, “Are you really going to make me say it?”

Chigiri smiled playfully. “I’m not _that_ mean.”

They both knew why Kunigami wasn’t out there surfing. Ever since they started dating, Kunigami always preferred watching the sunset with Chigiri on the beach.

Kunigami sighed again exasperatingly but with a smile on his face as he said, “I hate you.”

Chigiri leaned in towards Kunigami with a teasing look in his eyes, “ _Liar_.”

Kunigami was about close the gap between them before Bachira suddenly shouted from the waters, “We’re in public!!!”

Kunigami groaned as he threw his head back while Chigiri just laughed and gave Bachira a rude sign with his hand. Bachira cackled before he started whining to Isagi.

With Bachira distracted, Kunigami sneaked one quick peck to Chigiri’s cheek. He grinned when Chigiri turned to him with a surprised look.

This time, Isagi was the one who shouted at them, “I saw that!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAGEL (ABI)!!!!!!!!!!


	3. IsaNagi or Nagisagi - Childhood Friends / Broken Promises

Isagi… was lost. Finding his dorm residence on his own was more difficult than he thought. He was never really good at interpreting maps and there was, unfortunately, no one around for him to ask for directions. With another sigh, Isagi continued his search. It took him about 30 minutes to finally locate the building. After checking in with the residential manager, Isagi began trekking upstairs to locate his dorm room.

The U-shaped building gave Isagi a headache. It didn't help that every door looked the same. He actually made a wrong turn and ended up on the other side of the floor from where he should be.

With a loud groan, Isagi turned around and started walking again.

Someone had apparently been exiting one of the study rooms that Isagi had passed when Isagi had made that awful sound.

“Wrong side of the U?” asked the person with purple hair. He had a smug look on his face but it was friendly enough.

Isagi sighed, “Yeah.”

“You’ll get used to it.” The person then turned his head slightly and called out, “I’m going ahead, Nagi.”

Isagi’s whole body instantly froze. It couldn’t be the same boy, he told himself. He could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. His palms felt cold all of a sudden. It was such a slim chance but… what if it really _was_ his Nagi?

He suddenly recalled their childish promise of staying together forever. Isagi had unwillingly broke that promise when he was whisked away to a new home in the dead of night and he never saw Nagi again. That small boy with white hair and round teal eyes. Isagi found himself smiling as he remembered how he used to drag the smaller boy all around their elementary school. 

What would Nagi look like now, Isagi wondered.

It had been ten years since Isagi moved away. And Isagi’s fondness for Nagi never died.

Isagi walked to the open door of the communal room. He hadn’t paid any attention to it because the door had been closed and he was only looking at the room numbers earlier. With his heart beat reverberating through his chest, Isagi stepped inside. There was only one person sitting at one of the tables. Isagi felt lightheaded at the sight of the familiar hair and eye colour.

“Nagi?” Isagi asked softly.

The person looked up in a disinterested manner. But then their eyes grew wide in shock before that person stood up abruptly with their chair loudly scraping on the ground.

Isagi then heard that person ask with disbelieving hope, “Isagi?”

Isagi nodded slowly, his eyes burning slightly and his throat dry.

He wasn’t sure who made the first move but they both seemed to move together till they finally had the other wrapped in their arms. Isagi closed his eyes and clutched Nagi tightly.

When the heck did Nagi get so tall?

“Why are you so tall?” Isagi asked with a wet laugh.

Nagi was quiet though, as though he couldn't get over his own shock. Nagi's grip on Isagi was a little too tight and his face was completely buried in the crook of Isagi’s neck. Nagi may have gotten bigger but his hug remained the same.

Ever so softly, Isagi heard Nagi mumble, “You’re here. You’re really here.”

Nagi never forgot him. The thought made Isagi’s heart swell with the affection he had always reserved for Nagi. Maybe Isagi could finally fix their broken childhood promise of staying together forever. Isagi tightened his arms around his childhood friend.

“I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on me and a friend of mine. We were best friends in kindergarten and primary school but she suddenly moved away when we were 8. Didn't have handphones back then so I thought I really lost her forever. When I was 18 and sitting in my uni lecture hall, I heard the door open and someone talking. I cannot even begin to describe what it felt like to just instinctively know who that person was before I even looked at them. 
> 
> When she looked at me and I looked at her, we didn't even say anything before we were immediately hugging one another. 10 years is not enough to make you forget your best friend. You may not be the same person you were but your love for each other never really dies if you don't let it.


	4. IsaGiri or Chigisagi - Physical Therapy / Love at First Sight

Chigiri stared at the wall of the waiting area. He hated physical therapy sessions. He had too many bad memories of it because of his knee when he was younger. And now, here he was again, ten years later. He just had his cast removed yesterday from his wrist that had fractured a few weeks ago.

Chigiri sighed. It was a stupid fall whereby he had landed all his body weight on his wrist. Because of one mistake, he currently had to bear the horrible disinfectant smell of hospitals. Chigiri pushed his hair back in frustration. God, he hated hospitals.

“Chigiri Hyouma? We’re ready for you.”

Chigiri stood up from the chair and followed the nurse into the room designed for physical therapy sessions. With his luck, he’d probably get another lackluster physical therapist like he did as a child. Chigiri was guided onto a chair with a small table in front of it. He was told his physical therapist would join him soon.

He didn’t have to wait long before someone sat opposite him.

Chigiri looked up to a face who had the softest smile accompanied by a friendly voice saying , “Hi Chigiri! I’m Isagi Yoichi, you can call me Isagi.”

At once, Chigiri knew that Isagi was the type of person who treated each of his patients with the care and attention they deserved. Isagi’s kind smile reflected someone who loved his job. Chigiri didn’t even realize he was just staring at Isagi’s face. Isagi didn’t seem to mind, he just reached over the table and held out his hand, palm up. Chigiri dumbly lifted his recently healed hand and offered it freely.

“You just had the cast taken off a few days ago, yes?”

Isagi’s palm was warm and… his other hand and fingers were so gentle as it prodded and inspected Chigiri’s wrist. “Yeah.”

“We’ll get this healed in no time,” Isagi said with that same tender curve of his lips.

Shit, Chigiri’s face was going to be the same colour as his hair at this point. No one had the right to look so wholesome.

Chigiri felt a small squishy ball being placed on his open palm. Isagi then placed his own fingers over Chigiri's and slowly curled it inwards, silently encouraging Chigiri to tighten his hold around the ball. Chigiri was so hyperaware of Isagi’s fingers over his own that he almost missed Isagi’s question.

“Any pain?”

Chigiri shook his head, refusing to look at Isagi’s face.

“That’s good. We’ll start with this exercise first, okay?”

Too late, he looked and yes, that smile was still there. And Chigiri had what? Five more sessions of this? Chigiri was already going to combust by the end of his first physical therapy session. How was he supposed to last five more?

“Are you overseeing all my sessions?” Chigiri asked suddenly.

Isagi tilted his head with a perplexed look at Chigiri before another one of those smiles graced Isagi’s face. But this time, with a teasing look in Isagi's eyes and a playful tone in his voice, “As long as you’ll have me, yes.”

Yup. Chigiri was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by own first physical therapy session after I had my cast taken off. Yes I fractured my wrist when I was 18, don't ask.


	5. IsaNagi or Nagisagi - Making Up After A Fight

It was a stupid fight. Isagi knew he had overreacted.

Nagi had finished the last of the cereal and milk but he didn’t tell Isagi even though Isagi had asked if there was anything Nagi wanted from the grocery store earlier that evening. So when Isagi came home, as he was restocking the kitchen, he noticed they had run out of milk and cereal. Isagi had confronted Nagi about it but Nagi simply shrugged and said they could always get more any time.

Isagi had sighed because yes, they could buy cereal and milk at any time but that didn’t beat the fact that Isagi had _asked_ and Nagi had _failed_ to mention cereal or milk when Isagi called earlier while he was at the grocery store. And because of that absurd reason, now they had to make _two_ runs to the grocery store instead of just one.

When Isagi tried to explain that to Nagi, he ended his argument with a frustrated, “Can you _try_ to see it from my perspective?!”

In a badly timed joke, Nagi had simply bent his knees so that he was on eye-level with Isagi; a jibe to Isagi’s ‘perspective’.

And Isagi had _exploded_.

“Can’t you take _anything_ seriously, Nagi?!” Isagi had started, followed by a satisfying tongue-lashing. By the end of his rant, Isagi had emotionally said, “I really hate you sometimes.”

Then he left Nagi in the kitchen and went to the living room where he moped till he finally reflected on himself. It was seriously a stupid fight and Isagi was a little ashamed to face Nagi again. The fight had only been 10 minutes ago but it felt like hours when the guilt started eating Isagi from the inside out.

Isagi heard feet shuffling on their apartment floor before he saw Nagi approaching the couch out of the corner of his eye. Isagi was perplexed when Nagi didn’t just sit on the couch but he instead climbed onto it and then sprawled himself on it.

Isagi had to raise his arms when Nagi forcibly buried his face against Isagi’s torso and wrapped his arms around Isagi’s waist. It took Isagi a few seconds to realize how adorable Nagi’s action was.

In a muffled voice against Isagi's shirt, Nagi said, “I’m sorry.”

The apology shocked Isagi to his core. _He_ was the one at fault. Why was _Nagi_ the one apologizing?

Isagi’s contemplating silence made Nagi attempt to bury his head deeper. He tightened his hold around Isagi’s waist and murmured, “Don’t hate me.”

And that broke Isagi’s heart. He wrapped his arms around Nagi the best he could and snuggled his face into Nagi’s hair.

“I don’t hate you,” Isagi’s voice whispered.

Isagi lifted himself momentarily when he felt Nagi shift to raise his head.

When they looked at each other, Isagi smiled sadly and said, “I’m sorry too.”

A noticeable degree of tension melted from Nagi’s body and he went back to burrowing his face into Isagi’s stomach.

The muffled voice was back, “I like this position. It’s nice.”

Isagi laughed softly and fondly carded his fingers through Nagi’s mop of hair, “You’re unbelievable.”


	6. Ryuusagi - Enemies But Not Really / Fantasy AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised? SO AM I
> 
> Requested (VERY SPECIFICALLY) by anon on Tumblr. Couldn't write it any shorter than this cuz the request itself was like a 1000-word essay hahahah hope you enjoyed this anon!

Shidou casually flipped a gold coin using his thumb up into the air to decide the fate of his latest targets. The weaklings grovelling at his feet had no right to misuse mother magic the way they did. Before the coin landed, Shidou felt a shift in the abandoned tavern. He smiled when he tasted that unique magic pervading the air. There was a static-like noise that always accompanied this magic user. When that person materialized in the room with a resounding crack, Shidou found himself smirking.

“Late again, wizard.”

The wizard’s eyes widened. “ _You_ ,” he seethed at Shidou.

Shidou’s smug face was the last thing the wizard saw before Shidou stepped back and phased through the ground. He disappeared into the darkness of the Earth to the sounds of the wizard casting a deadly spell that missed Shidou by a hair’s breadth. He laughed as he opened a portal and escaped for good.

* * *

Isagi cursed out loud right before Bachira materialized beside him with a loud crack.

“He got away again~?”

Isagi sighed in response. His partner grinned and took it as affirmation. Bachira hummed as he looked around the tavern and at the three unconscious men left in the middle of it.

“Sure he’s not just hiding in the floors this time?”

Isagi used his magic to feel out the ground but all he got was residual magic. “Yeah, he’s gone.”

Bachira had already moved to the three men and promptly confirmed that they were on their hit list; three notorious necromancers. But when Bachira checked their vitals, he realized that they no longer had an ounce of magic.

Bachira let out an impressed whistle and smiled up at Isagi from he was crouching in front of the three men. “He went and did it again! These guys don’t have a single trace of magic!”

That menace was a headache Isagi had been chasing after for months.

Shidou Ryuusei.

An anomaly in their line of work. He was basically a vindictive vigilante with the ability to manipulate magic unlike anyone the world had ever seen. He was particularly vicious towards those on the wizard hit list – those who had committed heinous crimes that went against the natural nature of magic.

It wasn’t like the list was public but Isagi always found himself cleaning up after Shidou’s messes that involved people who were _definitely_ on the list. Isagi had started to catch up after he figured out Shidou’s patterns. But the man’s ability to just… disappear without a trace was something Isagi had yet to figure out. So instead of being able to catch Shidou, Isagi was always left in the dust but at least, he had managed to arrive before Shidou sentenced any more people to death.

“We’ll catch him someday,” Isagi promised himself.

Bachira stood up and unhelpfully pointed out that technically, Shidou’s only crime was that he was serving out the punishment instead of letting the criminals stand trial and then being sentenced to death anyway. Isagi had told Bachira to never say that to Shidou if they ever managed to speak more than one sentence to each other.

“I wouldn’t worry about that~ You’re the only one who ever sees him anyway.”

Isagi had no response for that.

* * *

Many months passed and it continued in the same manner for Shidou. That wizard was getting better at catching him. Shidou rarely got the chance to finish off his targets nowadays.

Now that was a wizard Shidou could respect. The wizard couldn’t manipulate magic like Shidou could but he definitely had the drive to. Shidou could taste it; someone who loved mother magic as much as he did.

Shidou had always lived a solitary life in a place where no one could find him.

Until one rainy night, Shidou smelt the familiar crackle of magic that always accompanied that particular wizard. Shidou had been surprised at first, before he smirked joyously. Did the wizard actually managed to sniff him out?

Shidou willingly brought down his wards and opened the door where he knew the wizard was waiting for him.

The magic that hit him was so potent, Shidou almost felt suffocated from the onslaught but it was not in a threatening manner. The storm did nothing to help Shidou see the wizard so he lit up a simple light spell from the tips of his fingers. His eyes widened when he realized that the wizard’s appearance did not quite match his suffocating erratic magic.

The wizard was shivering and clutching his torso. There was a dazed look in their eyes but the pupils had never shined brighter. There were various scrapes on the skin that peeked out from the wizard’s torn clothes.

The wizard seemed to have trouble breathing but he managed to mumble weakly, “…can’t go…’nywhere else…”

Those bright hazy eyes looked at Shidou blearily before they fluttered shut and the wizard swayed dangerously to the side.

Shidou caught him before the wizard tumbled. The wizard’s magic clung to Shidou’s skin. He understood then. The wild magic tainting his domain was not seeking to hurt him, it was a cry for help. 

What a turn of events this was turning out to be.

* * *

Shidou had placed the wizard on his bed and vanished the wet tattered clothing sticking to the wizard’s skin. He placed a warming charm on his blanket and modestly covered the wizard’s lower body. It wouldn’t do to have the wizard die on his watch. Their game of cat and mouse was something he looked forward to every time he went to cross off names from his own list.

He hummed in thought as his eyes spotted a magical bruise right in the middle of the wizard’s chest. It was someone’s residual magic. A curse perhaps? Shidou reached out but then immediately stopped himself when he felt the sharp whip of magic around him.

The wizard’s eyes were opened but there was no life in them.

Shidou smiled. This was the wizard’s magic. How extraordinary. “I swear on mother magic that I won’t cause him unnecessary pain.”

Magic, especially raw magic like the one currently possessing the wizard, was one’s final defence mechanism. It would kill all threats to its host body when they came near. And it strove to protect the wizard for as long as its host remained alive. A wizard had to be knocking on death’s door for their magic to manifest into a sentient protector.

For a moment, Shidou had a moment of elation because the wizard had been reduced to such a state and his magic had instinctively went seeking for Shidou. Fascinating revelation.

Once the wizard’s magic bound Shidou to his oath, it settled down and Shidou was finally allowed to investigate the curse mark. The moment he touched it, he felt the foul slimy residue of _wrongness_. Someone who had defiled mother magic had casted this twisted version of a magical curse on the wizard.

That simply won’t do.

Shidou would not let someone with that much potential to waste away so easily. Ah. Maybe that’s why the wizard’s magic had sought him out.

Shidou climbed onto the bed and straddled the wizard’s waist. This was going to be a painful process. It was why he had worded his oath the way he did. He made phasing through objects seem easy but it required a great degree of control. What he was about to do, required even more so.

Without wasting any more time, Shidou phased his hand through the wizard’s chest and grabbed hold of the curse.

The piercing scream that resounded throughout the room would have chilled anyone to the bone.

* * *

Isagi felt like his insides were on fire.

There was a pressure inside his chest that was just wrong, _wrong, **wrong**_.

He didn’t even realize he was screaming himself hoarse until he opened his eyes. His head was thrown back as he continued to scream. His hands were trying to claw at his own chest but there was something there, something blocking him-

Isagi saw an arm pierce his chest. There wasn’t any sort of logical explanation for that but he grabbed it, scratched it, anything to make the pain stop. Tears gathered in his eyes as the intense _agony_ continued. Isagi choked on a sob and tried to move away but there was a heavy weight on top of him. He felt like he was going to die. That sounded so much better than the burning flame that seemed to just light up every pain receptor in his body.

“Just a little more.”

Isagi couldn’t see past the pained haze created by his mind but the voice cut through all of it, loud and clear. And Isagi grasped onto it like a lifeline.

_Just a little more._

* * *

What a bothersome curse. The only way to speed up its destruction was by letting it induce its desired effect all at once rather than the initial slow agonizing death the wizard would have faced.

Shidou channelled his own magic to minimize the curse’s effects but it had little to no effect. The wizard would simply have to endure it himself. And endure it he did.

Shidou paid no mind to his bleeding arm from the wizard’s desperate attempts to remove it. The wizard’s body was too weak to harm Shidou.

Finally, Shidou felt the curse reduce in size. He gripped it tightly in his fist and began to crush it out of existence.

“Just a little more,” he had said, more to himself than to the wizard.

But there was a shift in the wizard once Shidou spoke. A determined look overtook the wizard’s previously pained expression. Those eyes were always so mesmerizing and it blazed as it always did when the wizard thought he had finally caught up to Shidou. And instead of scratching Shidou’s arm, the wizard clutched onto it tightly, as though he was trying to tether himself to reality.

The screaming had stopped and the wizard was just staring intently at where Shidou’s hand had disappeared into his chest. The wizard’s hands and body trembled from the pain he was no doubt in but he held it all in with sheer determination and gritted teeth.

Shidou tilted his head in thought before remembering what you should do before doing any type of painful procedures. He conjured a cloth and used his magic to bundle it tightly into a makeshift bit. Better late than never.

The wizard wasn’t lucid enough to understand what was happening but he was smart enough to bite onto the cloth when Shidou pushed it against his lips.

The curse had been slowly getting smaller as Shidou used his magic to hack away at it. It was another tense few minutes before Shidou finally felt the curse tendrils completely detach itself from the wizard’s magical core.

“Bingo.”

Shidou abruptly pulled his whole hand out of the wizard’s chest and crushed the curse for good. He then looked down to the wizard whose heavy breathing had started to slow down. Tremors still wrecked the body beneath Shidou but there was no longer any pain reflecting from those strong blue eyes.

Shidou reached down and unlocked the wizard’s jaw before he vanished the bit. The wizard was staring at Shidou but he didn’t seem all there. Exhausted from the ordeal, the wizard finally closed his eyes and fell into slumber.

“So I do all the hard work and this is the thanks I get?”

Typical.

Shidou was proven wrong when he tried to get up from the bed and he instantly felt the gentle caress of the wizard’s magic against his skin. It slowly engulfed him in a gentle embrace and slowly, it seeped inside him, healing him from the brink of magical exhaustion.

That was nice and all but he had basically exchanged magic with the wizard. In short, they would be more attuned to the other’s magical signature. Maybe Shidou would finally get caught tomorrow. 

* * *

Morning came and there were no wizards blowing his home to bits or raiding it to capture him. The house was empty when Shidou woke up. The wizard had left Shidou’s home and had even set up some exceptional wards on his way out. The bed was also made up and a gold coin was left on the white sheets.

Shidou picked up the coin and sneered when he felt the wizard’s wild magic infused into it. An eye for an eye. Shidou lazily flipped the coin up into the air and caught it with a smirk. He pocketed the coin and got ready for another day of hunting down the enemies of mother magic. Already, he couldn’t wait to see those blazing eyes once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gold coin is sort of a payment whereby Shidou could summon or call for Isagi any time he wants. It also acts as a magical reserve (like a portable blood bag). Isagi doesn't turn a blind eye on Shidou's actions but he's not gonna forget what Shidou did for him either. 
> 
> Isagi subconsciously knows Shidou would never hurt him because of Shidou's vigilantism that only targets heinous people. And his magic sought out for Shidou because only Shidou was capable of removing a curse like that.


	7. ReoNagi & NagiReo - Soulmates AU / Character Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH

_“You’re a pain in the ass, Reo.”_

Those words rang in Reo’s head like a broken record player. Their fight had escalated from plain rivalry to Nagi’s absolute dismissal of him. It had hurt more than Reo could imagine. Deep down, he wanted to believe that Nagi didn’t mean any of it.

He didn’t want to lose his friend.

But Reo also didn’t know what he could say that could fix their situation. Reo stared at the words along his left wrist. Nagi may not even be his soulmate but even so, he couldn’t let things end like that between them.

Yes, he had practically dared Nagi to leave and reject him but he didn’t expect Nagi to be so blunt about it. Reo sighed and reflected Nagi’s words. Was Reo really the one not keeping their promise?

Reo laid on his stomach on his bed and began typing into his phone to apologize but he quickly deleted it. He pushed his hair back and buried his face in his pillow. He didn’t even know where to start. Reo stared at his chat with Nagi.

The last message had been a video link from Nagi at 3am captioned ‘Looks like you’. Reo opened the link and saw a bird. Not just just any bird. Nagi had sent him a video of a _purple_ bird, the idiot.

Reo found himself smiling sadly. He had been bitter with Nagi at the time and hadn’t replied to the message. 

Suddenly, Nagi was calling him.

That… was odd. Nagi never called anyone. And Nagi should be on a train around this time.

Reo stared at his phone for a few seconds before he accepted the call. “Nagi?”

**_“…”_ **

Reo dry swallowed and tried again, “Nagi, you there?”

**_“I’m sorry. About earlier.”_ **

Reo sat up on his bed. He was so shocked to hear Nagi’s apology that he didn’t respond.

**_“I hope you’ll forgive me.”_ **

“I already did,” Reo found himself saying. There was an awkward silence that followed so Reo continued, “And that bird looks nothing like me.”

**_“Yes it does.”_ **

“How?!”

**_“When you wore that suit.”_ **

Reo sputtered and fell back into the easy rhythm of talking with Nagi. “I _do not_ look like that stupid bird. And why are you calling me anyway? Aren’t you on a train?”

**_“…yeah.”_ **

Reo shook his head and sighed. “Get off the phone, Nagi, it’s rude.”

**_“Reo.”_ **

“What?”

**_“…I wish I could be part of your future.”_ **

Reo’s whole body stiffened. He suddenly felt nauseous. There was a lump in his stomach that felt too heavy, like it was weighing him down on his bed. He could hear his heart beating wildly in his head as well as through his chest. He could feel cold sweat forming at the back of his neck as he struggled to _breathe_. He couldn’t even say anything. His tongue was as dry as his throat.

His fingers shook as he held his phone.

Slowly, he looked down to his left wrist, to the words he saw everyday of his life. The words Nagi had just spoken.

An overwhelming feeling of dread and agony spread in Reo’s chest as quiet tears fell unbidden from his eyes and his breathing grew heavier.

“…Nagi, no-… please-“

There was a loud sound from the other end of the call before it abruptly disconnected.

Reo couldn’t hear anything anymore. All he could do was feel. And he felt like he was being pulled down by heavy chains. He felt like someone was squeezing his heart and choking his neck. He didn’t even realize when he had fallen to the floor; wrecked with sobs and broken cries. He screamed as he clutched his chest to try and ease the pain and emptiness inside him.

All he felt was the sheer grief of losing his one and only.

* * *

(Five minutes earlier)

When the passengers of the train found out about their fate, everyone stared at one another. And one by one, they took out their phones and started calling their loved ones.

Nagi left his parents messages because he was afraid his time would run out if he phoned them. There was only one person he wanted to speak to at that moment.

The relief Nagi felt when Reo told him he had forgiven Nagi was immeasurable. Then Reo started talking about the random video Nagi had sent him late last night and Nagi’s heart soared with fondness. Reo never had to know that Nagi had tears rolling down his cheeks throughout their entire call.

Finally, Nagi spoke from his heart, his last message to Reo, the wish he realized as he listened to Reo's voice for what would be the last time.

“Reo.”

**_“What?”_ **

Nagi could imagine them together in the future. Living the lives they could never live. Because Nagi knew who his soulmate was. It couldn’t be anyone else. With tears blurring his vision, Nagi confessed, “…I wish I could be part of your future.”

Reo went quiet. And then Nagi heard him begin to hyperventilate. Finally, Nagi heard the words etched on his right wrist, **_“…Nagi, no-… please-“_**

Nagi smiled sadly and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTED BY A SADISTIC ANON ON TUMBLR, I HOPE YOU FRICKIN HAPPY  
> The words on your wrists are the last words you'll hear from your soulmate before one of you dies. HAHAHAHHAH PAIN, LOVE IT
> 
> The train Nagi was on had lost control and they were basically just waiting for the crash. ANYWAY,
> 
> [This is the video Nagi sent Reo btw.](https://youtu.be/oUMjOQ3JRj0) And Reo wore a white suit at his birthday party, that's why Nagi thought of him when he watched that video.
> 
> P/S: Someone asked on Twitter why I didn't just let Nagi say "I love you" or other endearing terms. In Japan, proposals are not made with "Will you marry me?". It's actually something more along the lines of "I want to eat your cooking everyday" or "I want to see your face every time I come home". It's a subtle but to me, more impactful way of saying you want your s/o in your life for the rest of your future rather than just "Will you marry me?". So in this fic, Nagi is saying, he wished they could have been married - it was a proposal for Reo but one Nagi knows they won't be able to fulfill so he rephrases it with "I wish...". This is what makes it so heartbreaking because Nagi proposed before he died.


	8. RinBachi or BachiRin - College AU / Mutual Pining

The assignment was simple enough. Factors of attraction. How hard could that be? Apparently that was the wrong question to ask because Bachira ended up being paired up with the top student of their class.

It was like karma was trying to get back at him for laughing when Isagi had been paired up with his own crush for a pairs project.

Itoshi Rin was everyone’s crush. Tall, beautiful, smart, cold, he had the whole package. Bachira had been smitten from day 1.

And in typical Bachira-style, he hid his real feelings behind his playful façade. “Rin-chan~! When do you want to work on the project?”

Bachira had quickly caught up to Rin right after class and walked alongside his new project partner. Rin was always the stoic silent type, so Bachira did the talking for both of them.

“I was thinking we could do those things that influences attraction! Like, urm…” Bachira hummed with his forefinger to his lips as he tried to recall the boring reading material, “Oh! Similarity~”

Great. Start with the one thing they had nothing in common with.

“And-“ Bachira cut himself off when he looked up to Rin and noticed Rin was looking right at him. Honestly, those eyelashes should be illegal. Bachira grinned as he moved on to the next point with a teasing tone, “And physical attraction of course~ You would know all about that, wouldn’t you Mr Popular? C’mon Rin-chan, I’m doing all the work here! At least name one-“

Bachira lost his bearings when he felt himself being pushed but luckily he stumbled back against the side of the hallway. He found himself being stared down by Rin who had him pinned against the wall. Bachira froze under the intensity he saw in Rin’s eyes.

Rin leaned down till their noses almost touched.

“Proximity,” Rin said in a low voice.

There was fire in those eyes, something that made Bachira’s heart race with excitement. So this game between them wasn’t as one-sided as Bachira thought.

Bachira smirked and bumped their noses intentionally. “Was a demonstration really necessary, Rin-chan~?”

“You wouldn’t shut up otherwise,” Rin replied casually but his gaze still _burned_.

Rin pulled back and started walking away. Bachira was quick to tag along with his partner, his steps just a tad more bouncier than usual. After all, reciprocity is one of the major factors of attraction.


	9. IsaNagi or Nagisagi - Modern AU / Fever

Nagi Seishiro had never felt 'panic'. When he woke up by himself instead of being shaken awake by Isagi, he only felt a mild interest as to why that was. He brushed his teeth, got out of his room and was surprised by the silence that met him. Isagi never went out without telling him first. And there were no messages in his phone or sticky notes on the counter.

Okay, maybe he was starting to wonder where Isagi was but he wasn’t worried. He made himself a bowl of cereal and went to eat at the sofa. He walked around the living room and glanced to the side. That was when he realized that all their shoes were still at the welcome pit of their apartment.

That meant that Isagi never left the house.

And Isagi was an early riser.

Something didn’t add up.

Nagi left his bowl of cereal on the table and walked to Isagi’s room. He knocked but received no answer. Nagi opened the door and saw Isagi's bundled form on the bed.

“Isagi?”

Nagi let himself in and sat on Isagi’s bedside. He was trying to shake Isagi awake when he felt the noticeable warmth radiating from the blanket. Nagi inched closer and pulled down part of the blanket that hid Isagi’s face. Isagi was still sleeping but he was frowning slightly.

Nagi lightly touched Isagi’s forehead and then his neck.

For once in his life, not only was Nagi absolutely clueless on what he had to do, he also knew that he had to do _something_ and he couldn't just leave Isagi be. That was when he felt the foreign feeling of panic.

* * *

Reo hated the stupid meetings his father made him go to. But he didn’t hate it enough to outright disrespect the old man by checking his phone notifications which was practically vibrating non-stop in his pocket. If it wasn’t for the short intervals between the vibrations, he would think someone was desperately trying to call him.

As it was, he’d just have to leave it for later.

* * *

Bachira was in an ongoing video call with Kunigami and Chigiri when he got Nagi’s stream of messages.

He read the first line and immediately shouted at his laptop, “Guys, Isagi’s got a fever!”

 _ **“Huh. So that’s why he missed our call,”**_ Kunigami pondered while he ate his sandwich.

Chigiri came back onto the screen from where he had left to grab a hair tie for his ponytail hairdo. _**“Nagi texted you?”**_

“Yup!” Bachira smiled without looking away from his phone as he typed his response. “He says he doesn’t really know what to do and Reo’s ignoring him.”

 _ **“What did you tell him to do?”**_ Chigiri asked incredulously.

Bachira shrugged, “Make some porridge and shove a leek up Isagi’s-“

 _ **“I’m calling him,”**_ Chigiri cut Bachira off, _**“If we don’t give him a play-by-play, we might have to attend Isagi’s funeral.”**_

“Your faith in Nagi is so little, Chigirin,” Bachira laughed.

* * *

Isagi felt heavy and so cold. Someone was pulling his blanket away and it pissed Isagi enough to actually wake him up. Even opening his eyes was a difficult task. He could hear voices but they sounded far away. When his vision cleared, he saw Nagi’s face looking down at him.

“I made porridge. You should eat.”

Porridge? Why the heck would he want to eat porridge? Urgh his head was killing him. Shit. Was he sick?

“Isagi, can you sit up?”

Heck no, he didn’t even want to move. Isagi tried to convey that with his eyes by glaring at Nagi. He didn’t even have the appetite to eat. But Nagi persistently said, “You have to eat.”

Isagi sighed internally. Nagi was not going to let this go. Isagi acquiesced but his arms shook when he tried to push himself up. That was when Isagi felt Nagi’s hands sneak under his armpits before the world spun so badly that Isagi almost threw up.

He managed to gain back his bearings when Nagi leaned him against the bed frame.

**_“Nagi! Move so we can see he’s still alive!”_ **

Was that…?

Nagi stepped aside and Isagi saw his laptop on his desk with Bachira, Kunigami and Chigiri’s faces in three separate windows. Did Nagi set up his laptop? Even worse, he knew Isagi’s password?!

 ** _“And he lives ladies and gentlemen!!”_** Bachira exclaimed with his hands up in the air.

Isagi didn’t have the energy to smile but he was glad to see them. He must’ve missed their weekly video call.

Nagi sat on Isagi’s bedside with a bowl of porridge in his hands.

Hoarsely, Isagi rasped, “I can feed myself.”

Nagi stared at Isagi for a few seconds before he said, “Chigiri said you’d say that. And that I’m not to listen to you when you do.”

Ignoring Isagi’s annoyed gaze, Nagi prepared a spoonful of porridge. Back at the laptop, Kunigami encouraged, _ **“Not too full! And blow it first.”**_

Nagi did as he was told and offered the spoonful of porridge to Isagi’s deadpan face. Isagi relented and accepted the spoon-feeding. This went on a few times until Isagi felt his stomach churn uncomfortably. He stopped Nagi’s next spoon and said he was full. Instead of listening to Isagi, Nagi turned to the laptop for their opinion.

 _ **“It’s fine. Sick people don’t have much of an appetite,”**_ Kunigami shrugged.

 _ **“Give him the meds,“**_ Chigiri advised.

Bachira chimed in with, _**“And lots of water~!”**_

Isagi let out an exasperated sigh before he downed a fever-reducing pill and gulped down some water with Nagi’s help holding the glass.

“It’s like they think you don’t know anything.”

Nagi helped Isagi get back under his blanket and softly admitted, “I don’t. This is my first time.”

Isagi got comfy as he laid on his side and gave Nagi a confused look. “You’ve never done this before?”

Nagi shook his head. He then sat down on the floor with his arms crossed on Isagi’s bed so that they were on the same eye-level. “How’d I do?”

Isagi took a few moments to take it all in. Nagi had called up his friends, made him porridge, actually spoon-fed him, gave him medication, made sure he was hydrated and had tucked him back into bed. A fond smile made its way to Isagi’s face. He reached his hand out from under the blanket and gave Nagi’s head a pat and a ruffle. “A definite pass.”

Nagi’s face remained passive as always but his eyes brightened a little at the approval. Nagi stayed until Isagi went back to sleep. Then he went to the bathroom to prepare a cool damp towel for Isagi's forehead like Chigiri demonstrated earlier. Isagi would've said no if he was awake because Chigiri said that thing would've been too cold for Isagi's warm body. Nagi trusted Chigiri's insight enough to not question him.

Later, after he reported Isagi’s state to the three friends, Nagi disconnected the call and shut down Isagi’s laptop.

He turned off the lights, left the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

That was when Nagi heard the front door being unlocked and pushed open. Reo promptly took his shoes off and walked in with a bag of groceries. He set it down on the kitchen counter and gave Nagi a flat look.

“Next time, can you _not_ text me 30 short messages _consecutively_? And why the heck did you tell me to get leeks?”

Ah. Right. Bachira was joking about the leeks. Reo didn’t need to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoving a finger length of leek up one's butt is said to be a folk remedy to reduce fever if I'm not mistaken hahahah Thanks Bachira. 
> 
> Reo doesn't live there but he comes often enough that he has the key (and so do the other three on the video call). Also, I didn't write it but there was a chaotic scene earlier involving Chigiri, Kunigami and Bachira instructing Nagi on making the porridge hahahahh


	10. KuniGiri - Kunigami treating Chigiri's knee + pampering him

Chigiri had pushed himself a tad too hard during practice. His knee was throbbing with a dull ache but he felt like he was almost too tired to do his usual treatment routine. And that just wouldn’t do.

After practice, Chigiri swore he would have fallen asleep in the shower if Bachira hadn’t called out to him. He really shouldn’t have let Isagi rile him up so much during practice.

He was the last in the showers. Chigiri wiped down his body, put on his pajamas and started to blow-dry his hair. As he leaned forward on the bench, he closed his eyes and convinced himself that he was just going to rest his eyes for a few minutes. His hands mechanically dried his hair as he did his best to not actually fall asleep.

Once that was done, Chigiri set aside the blow drier and forced himself to wake up. God, his eyelids felt so heavy. Chigiri unconsciously leaned back against the wall. His treatment kit was right beside him but he just… wanted to rest for a while.

“You’re still here?”

Chigiri sat up straight instantly when he heard a voice. He looked up and saw Kunigami dripping wet from a shower, possibly.

“It’s way past our bedtime and you’ve been here the whole time?”

Right. Kunigami always put in a few extra hours for his workout. He would’ve been the last one to shower after everyone was already asleep. And Chigiri was still in the locker room even though it’s possibly been an hour at least from when he blow-dried his hair. It felt like only an instant for Chigiri though.

Sleepily, Chigiri explained, “I haven’t done my treatment yet.”

For a moment, Kunigami seemed to assess Chigiri. Then he started to approach Chigiri as he replied, “You must be really knocked out.”

Kunigami knelt and then sat cross-legged in front of Chigiri. Chigiri frowned when he saw Kunigami reach out to open his treatment kit.

“What are you doing?”

Kunigami casually took out the muscle cream and two other topical ointments. He even laid them out in the order Chigiri would have used. “I’ve seen you do this every day, it’s not that hard.”

Chigiri was too tired to object and he trusted Kunigami to an extent. Chigiri felt Kunigami roll up his pants and then heard the popping sound of the first jar being opened.

Chigiri’s eyes closed as he felt Kunigami massage his knee with gentle kneads. It was… nice for a change. At this rate, he really _was_ going to fall asleep in the locker room.

“Damn, you’re really out of it.” Chigiri heard Kunigami say distantly. Kunigami wasn’t wrong. Chigiri couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer even if he wanted to. Besides, Kunigami’s tender massage and the heat from the cream and ointments were doing wonders to Chigiri’s overworked knee. It felt like the same tentative care Chigiri had been doing every day since the incident. 

Chigiri felt like he was lucid dreaming. He was aware but he wasn’t at the same time. His eyes were closed but he could hear Kunigami opening and closing jars until finally, Chigiri heard him packing up the treatment kit. Chigiri could feel Kunigami rolling down his pajama pants after giving Chigiri’s knee a pat. And he could definitely feel Kunigami’s arms around his shoulders and under his knees as Chigiri was carried off the bench.

It had been awhile since Chigiri felt the weightlessness of being carried so easily.

“Troublesome princess, aren’t you?” Kunigami teased.

“…shut up, hero…” Chigiri mumbled back with his eyes still closed.

He could hear Kunigami chuckle. And then Chigiri felt a pillow against his cheek and a blanket being pull over his shoulder. He fell into a peaceful sleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh it's like jet lag sleepy okay? You can't fight it. I hate it so much when that kind of sleepiness happens in a class. Physical classes, okay, not virtual ones, lmao


End file.
